


Home

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Series: Made of Memories [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: The second in this series of snippets from Mairon's life. This time we get a glimpse of Mairon's early days as a Maia of Aulë.
Relationships: Aulë | Mahal & Sauron | Mairon
Series: Made of Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Home

Everything was noise and heat. Sparking lights, white hot. His muscles ached. His skin glistened. His very being rejoiced at the wonders taking shape beneath his hands. His master was equally joyous watching him work. Many held the sight a beauty in itself. The concentration. The determination. The skill.

He made it look easy.

His master even told him so.

Oh, how he revelled in such praise! He sought it, chased it. To see the pride on his master's face as he produced yet another marvel, was his greatest pleasure. He had soaked up what knowledge he could from the Vala, perfecting, smoothing and streamlining it where he could. Nothing short of perfection would do. Not that he ever made something that was less than perfect.

He was made for this existence. He could feel it.

Here, in the House of Aulë, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that for a while he was genuinely happy here. His issues with the Valar and his admiration of Melkor are things that I feel probably took time to build up. There was a time when this was home.


End file.
